The Secret Agent
by BlackSky2910
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Sebuah agen rahasia yang menamai diri mereka EXO, di beri misi untuk melindungi anak Sang Presiden dari bahaya yang akan mengancamnya. This is EXO fanfic with EXO official pairing/YAOI/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Secret Agent

Genre : Romance/Crime, Litle Humor

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

Cast : EXO member and Other.

Warning : Boys Love/BL/YAOI, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Typho(s), cerita yang kurang menarik, GaJe, dll.

Note Author : Hallo.. Newbie Author here. Salam kenal kakak-kakak semua. Ini FF pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuan dan dukunganya. Saya juga masih perlu kritik dan saran dari kakak-kakak semua. And the last,

**IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE LEAVE THE PAGE**

Summary : Sebuah agen rahasia yang menamai diri mereka EXO, di beri misi untuk melindungi anak Sang Presiden dari bahaya yang akan mengancamnya. This is EXO fanfic with EXO official pairing/YAOI/Mind to RnR?

**~HAPPY READING~**

Chapter 1 :

**AUTHOR POV's**

**China, Beijing. At 20.00 pm.**

**Sunday, 19 Oktober 20XX**

Terlihat seorang namja tampan berkarisma, tinggi badan yang proporsional, serta kulit putihnya yang menunjukan betapa sempurnanya namja ini. Namja yang diketahui bernama lengkap Wu Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, sedang membaca satu demi satu lembar dokumen yang ada di meja pribadinya. Ia sekarang berada di ruangan pribadinya yang bercat putih polos tanpa ada warna lain yang menyertainya. Ia membaca dengan serius setiap kalimat yang tertera di salah satu lembaran dokumen itu. Dahinya mengkerut, tanda ada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan. Cover depan dokumen yang di baca Kris bertuliskan _**"From : South Korean Presiden".**_ Setelah selesai membaca lembaran itu, Kris menyimpan kembali ke dokumennya dan menghela napas panjang. Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganya.

TOKK... TOKK... TOKK...

"Kris-ge boleh aku masuk?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara lembut yang berada di luar ruanganya.

"Ne, masuklah Tao.." Jawab Kris sambil merapihkan dokumen-dokumen tadi. Ia tahu siapa seseorang yang memiliki suara lembut itu. Ya, seseorang itu adalah Tao. Huang Zi Tao seorang partner Kris sekaligus merangkap sebagai kekasihnya (Kris). Tak lama, seorang namja imut bermata panda masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di sofa sebelah Kris.

"Ge.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat kelelahan," Ucap Tao kepada Kris sambil memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya yang terkesan lucu.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan pasang wajah lucumu itu kalau kau tak mau menjadi 'makanan' ku sekarang juga." Ucap Kris dengan nada menggoda. Kris tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja ia ingin menggoda panda imutnya di sela-sela kesibukanya beberapa hari ini.

"Eh..." Wajah Tao berubah merah padam mendengar ucapan Kris tadi. Ia pun segera menundukan kepalanya karna malu.

"Oh ya, Tao. Dimana yang lainya?" Tanya Kris sambil memperhatikan wajah Tao yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya mereka masih menikmati liburanya." Jawab Tao sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Seketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Hahh?!, mereka belum kembali?"

"Ne..."

Kris pun menghela napasnya (lagi).

"Aku hanya memberi waktu liburan pada mereka 3 hari, dan sekarang sudah berapa hari Tao?"

"Hmm.. mungkin dengan hari ini menjadi 7 hari Ge.."

"MWOO!, sudah selama itukah?"

"Ne, memangnya Gege tidak menghitung harinya?. Ku kira Gege memberi liburan tambahan pada mereka,"

"Oh..God, akan ku beri mereka pelajaran karena melakukan kesempatan dalam kesempitan(?)" Batin Kris.

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan mengirim pesan pada mereka. Sekarang kau istirahatlah Tao, nanti aku akan menyusulmu ke kamar."

"Baiklah. Gege tidurnya jangan terlalu larut ne?, aku khawatir Gege akan sakit seperti waktu itu." Ucap Tao lembut. (Inilah contoh istri yang perhatian. #PLLAAKK..Abaikan)

"Ne, Tao. Tidak usah khawatir, sekarang kau tidurlah." Ucap Kris sambil mengelus rambut Tao yang menurutnya sangat halus.

Tao pun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu bangkit dari kubur(?)#ralat. Maksudnya bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Kris. Setelah Tao menghilang(?) dari hadapan Kris, Kris pun mengambil handphone dari dalam saku celananya dan menekan beberapa tombol di layar handphonenya. Ia mengirim pesan kepada Hyung dan Dongsaengnya yang sedang menikmati libura haram(?) itu, alias liburan yang meruppakan kesempatan mereka mengambil kesempatan karena Kris terlalu sibuk dengan urusanya, lalu mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk memperpanjang liburan mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Kris. Setelah semua pesan terkirim, Kris meninggalkan ruanganya dan pergi ke kamarnya (dan Tao) untuk segera tidur dan bermimpi indah.

**Amerika Serikat (US), New York. At 07.45 am.**

**Monday, 20 October 20XX**

**-Hotel Private, Room 125-**

"Hoahmmm..." Terdengar seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia menguap lebar, saking lebarnya hampir menyerupai mulut Kudanil(?). Oke, abaikan kalimat yang terakhir itu. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sebentar, lalu ia menengok ke sebelah kirinya. Terdapat seorang namja manis sedang tertidur dengan wajah damainya. Namja yang baru saja bangun, sebut saja Sehun, mengangkat tangan kananya untuk mengelus pipi lembut namja yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Setelah Sehun mengakhiri kegiatanya, ia beranjak bangun dan mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan dirinya (mandi). 5 menit berlalu, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia melihat namja yang tadi tidur disebelahnya sedang mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Sehun pun mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung, sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun seraya memegang tangan namja di sebelahnya.

Merasa ada benda dingin yang menyentuh tanganya, Luhan, namja di sebelah Sehun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Mata coklat itu terlihat dan yang pertama di tangkap retina matanya adalah namjachingunya, Sehun.

"Ne..." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Ada apa Hyung?. Sepertinya kau terlihat gelisah," Ucap Sehun saat melihat raut wajah Hyung tercintanya itu tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ceria dan penuh senyuman hangat.

"Sehunnie.."

"Ne, waeyo Hyung?"

"Kita harus pulang sekarang juga."

"Eh, memangnya kenapa Hyung?"

"Kris.."

"Kris? ada apa dengan Kris Hyung?. Eh, jangan-jangan..,"

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabanya.

"Gawat, pasti Kris Hyung sudah selesai bertapa(?) dengan urusanya." Batin Sehun.

"Kris, dia mengirim pesan kepada kita semua. Ini bacalah pesan darinya," Ucap Luhan sambil menyerahkan Handphonenya pada Sehun.

_**From : Leader EXO**_

_**To : Agent EXO**_

_**Hari ini liburan kalian sudah selesai. Ada misi penting yang harus kita selesaikan. Besok aku mengadakan rapat tepat jam 12 malam di RESTAURANT VAIN. Dan tentang liburan kalian akan ada konsekuensinya.**_

DEGG

Sehun sempat kaget dan menyerahkan handphone itu pada Luhan.

"Sekarang rapihkan semua barang-barangmu, kita akan berangkat pukul 09.00 pagi ini. Aku mandi dulu ne," Ucap Luhan lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan membalikan badanya sehingga membelakangi Sehun. Tetapi sebelum itu,

"Oh ya, Sehunnie..." Ucap Luhan sambil membalikkan badanya kembali dan,

CUP

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun kilat.

"Jangan tegang begitu Hun.. memangnya aku terlalu serius ya bicaranya," Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba tadi. (Ya iyalah, orang tadi Sehun lagi bengong, #PLAKK..Abaikan saja). Namun, setelah ia sadar dari dunia khayal(?) nya ia membalas senyum dari Luhan.

"Wahh... kalau aku seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa menjadi sem-emmphh-." Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Luhan sudah menutup mulutnyadengan kedua tanganya.

"Oh, tidak. Aku salah bicara, dasar Luhan bodoh." Batin Luhan.

Luhan pun menengok ke arah Sehun yang tadi tersenyum manis dan sekarang berubah menjadi evil smirk.

"Ahehehe..., sudah dulu ya aku mau mandi dulu." Ucap Luhan canggung dan berlari cepat ke kamar mandi. Namun, belum smpai ke kamar mandi, dengan cepat Sehun sebelah tangan Luhan ke atas kasur dan langsung menindihnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda Sehunnie. Sungguh.." Ucap Luhan dengan nada memohon dan mengeluarkan jurus(?) puppy eyesnya.

"Sssttt.. diamlah Luhannie Hyung. Kita masih mempunyai 1 jam lagi untuk melakukan 'itu' kan?" Kata Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Oh, tidak. Seseorang tolong aku!" Batin Luhan berteriak. -You Know what i mean-.

**-Hotel Private, Room 196-**

"Ya! Kim Jongin!. Ppalli irreona!" Teriak Kyungsoo pada namja yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya.

"Hmm... 5 menit lagi," Ucap namja yang dipanggil Kim Jongin atau biasa disebut Kai dengan nada malas.

"Tidak ada 5 menit lagi! Kita harus pulang sekarang juga Kai," Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai agar ia segera bangun.

"Sebentar Hyung, aku masih mengantuk." Ucap Kai sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Hahh... sepertinya harus memakai cara 'itu.'" Batin Kyungsoo berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Kai-ie.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda, Kai yang mendengar suara itu langsun terbangun dan tersenyum pervert(?).

"Ne baby, waeyo?" Ucap Kai dengan nada yang lebih menggoda.

"Oh God, mengapa aku mempunyai namjachingu yang sangat pervert?" Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kai-ie kita mandi bersama mau tidak?"

"Waw, jarang sekali Kyungsoo mengajakku mandi bersamanya. Ini kesempatan yang bagus." Batin Kai berkata dengan nada gembira(?).

"Jinja? Baiklah jika Hyung mau." Ucap Kai sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo.

Perlahan bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman yang lembut. Kyungsoo sengaja membalas ciuman Kai agar Kai tidak sadar kalau ia sedang berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Kai hanya mengikuti, karena ia sedang menikmati kegiatannya sambil berfantasi liar dalam pikiranya. Kyungsoo pun membuka knop pintu pintu kamar mandi dan membalikan tubuh mereka agar Kai yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kai menurut saja, karena ia pikir akan melakukan sesuatu di dalam sana. Setelah Kai melewati pembatas kamar mandi Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya dan..

BRAAKKK

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras dan ia pun menguncinya dari luar.

"Ya! Hyung! Buka pintunya!"

"Bersihkan tubuhmu Kai! Kita harus pulang hari ini, Kris Hyung memberi misi baru pada kita. Ku tunggu kau 5 menit, kalau kau belum juga mandi aku akan pergi dahulu ke Bandara."

Mendengar nama Kris, Kai langsung panik.

"Ne, ne!. Aku akan mandi, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku Hyung."

"Baiklah, ya sudah cepat sana mandi!."

**-Hotel Private, Room 111-**

Terlihat dua orang namja tampan yang kelihatan sibuk membereskan kopernya. Namja tinggi dan tampan itu, Chanyeol, dan namja lainya, Baekhyun.

"Yeollie, bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, apa yang bisa ku bantu Baekki Hyung?" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ini," Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini Hyung?"

"Itu hanya daftar barang bawaanku saja," Ucap Baekhyun dengan santai.

"Mwoo? Memangnya kau bawa berapa koper Hyung?"

"Tiga," Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangan kananya membentuk huruf 'V'

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun membawa tiga koper? Ia sendiri saja hanya membawa tas punggung dan satu koper. Chanyeol berpikir tubuh Baekhyun itu lebih kecil di banding dirinya, berarti pakaian Baekhyun kecil(?) kan?. Ia heran, memangnya apa saja sih yang di bawa oleh Hyung yang paling di cintainya itu (Chanyeol kepo!#PLAKK). Akhirnya Chanyeol melihat daftarnya dan..

"MWOO! Banyak sekali yang kau bawa Baekki Hyung!"

"Hehe.. seperti kau tidak tau aku saja Yeol,"

"Ah, baiklah. Pertama, pakaian casual,"

"Sudah,"

"Kedua, sepatu jingga?"

"Sudah,"

"Tiga, topi Mickey Mouse(?)"

"Sudah juga,"

"Benar-benar, Baekkie Hyung lucu sekali." Batin Chanyeol.

"Empat, tempat bekal?"

"Sudah,"

"Komik Naruto(?)"

"Sudah.."

"MP3 Player?"

"Sudah,"

"Lollipop Panda(?), eh lollipopnya enak tidak?"

"Enak sekali lho.. Kau mau Yeollie?"

"Mau! Mau!" Ucap Chanyeol antusias.

"Baiklah, nanti kita beli semua lollipop nya...!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Oke, Hyung! Eh, memang ada rasa apa saja Baekkie?"

"Macam-macam Yeol, nanti kau lihat sendiri saja. Satu kali memakan lollipop ini, kau akan ketagihan.."

"Benar Hyung?"

"Ne! Percaya padaku. Aku kan pernah menjadi korban(?) lollipop itu,"

"He? Memangnya Baekkie beli berapa banyak?"

"2 kantong besar,"

"Wooaaa... banyak sekali! Bagi dong Hyung.."

"Tidak boleh, kalau mau beli saja sendiri."

"Yahh.. Baekkie Hyung pelit! Kalau begitu, aku tidak akaan membantu Hyung lagi,"

"Eh, tidak bisa begitu dong! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memberikanmu 1 kantong lollipop ku." Ucap Baekhyun agak sedikit terpaksa.

"Yeaayyy! Baekkie memang yang paling baik!. Lollipoopp akuu dataangg.." Ucap Chanyeol gembira.

"Hahh.. tak apalah. Aku kan membelinya 3 kantong, bukan 2. Kekeke.. masih ada persediaan." Batin Baekhyun. (Ternyata Baekhyun licik juga -_-")

**-Hotel Private, Room 245-**

"Oke, koperku sudah siap. Ge aku ke dapur dulu ne," Ucap Lay pada namja di

depanya.

"Ah, ne. Sekalian, buatkan aku moccachino ya," Jawab Suho sambil memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Baiklah, tunggu dulu ne."

"Ne,"

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Lay sedang mencari moccachino di dalam lemari penyimpanan makanan. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, Lay langsung menyeduhnya dengan air mendidih yang baru saja di masaknya. Ketika Lay sedang mengaduk moccachino, tiba-tiba dua tangan melingkar pada punggungnya dari arah belakang dan kepala orang itu di letakkan di pundak Lay. Dan ternyata itu Suho.

"Eh, Suho ge sudah selesai menyiapkan kopernya?"

Suho hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu saja di meja makan. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah,"

Suho pun berjalan ke arah meja makan. Dan, beberapa menit kemudian Lay datang sambil membawa Moccachino dan langsung duduk di sebelah Suho.

"Ini Moccachinonya," Ucap Lay sambil menyerahkan Moccachino yang tadi di bawanya kepada Suho.

"Ah, terimakasih Lay,"

"Jadi, Kris-ge memberi misi baru?" Tanya Lay membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, katanya misi ini sangat penting."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, katanya ini menyangkut anak tunggal Presiden Korea Selatan."

"Ha? Memangnya ada apa dengan anak Presiden itu?"

"Entahlah. Kris Hyung hanya memberitahu itu saja. Jadi, besok malam ia akan mengadakan rapat."

"Hmm.. apa ia akan membicarakan tentang misi kita?"

"Yap, Kris Hyung akan memberitahu lebih detail tentang misi kita."

"Oh ya, apa Kris-ge membicarakan tentang liburan kita?"

"Ne, dia bilang kita akan mendapatkan konsekuensi darinya."

"Hahh.. sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi."

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Kita hadapi saja hukumanya dengan senang hati. Kita juga yang salah kan?" Ucap Suho bijak.

"Ah, kau benar Suho. Kita jalani saja." Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu. Ini baru namjachinguku." Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum juga.

"Kau juga namjachinguku yang selalu bijaksana."

"Hahaha.. kau ini,"

**-Hotel Private, Room 87- **

"Chen, sudah selesai belum?"

"Tunggu sebentar Hyung"

"Ayolah, cepat sedikit."

"Iya Hyung!, sabar sedikit"

"Cepatlah! Nanti kita terlambat Chen,"

"Iya, Iya! Aku tahu. Makanya Hyung jangan mengajakku mengobrol terus, nanti tidak akan selesai-selesai."

"Hehehe.. maaf Chen. Kau kan tahu kalau aku itu cerewet kalau sedang terburu-buru."

"Ya, ya. Yasudah, ini punya Hyung sudah ku rapihkan."

"Ah, Gomawo Chen. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, aku akan belikan kau kemeja baru saat kita di China nanti,"

"Baiklah, terimakasih kembali Hyung."

"Yasudah, kita berangkat sekarang saja. Kau sudah menyiapkan kopermu kan?"

"Sudah. Oh ya, Xiumin Hyung."

"Ne, waeyo Chen?"

"Tidak ada barang yang tertinggal kan?"

"Ehmm.. tunggu sebentar, biar ku ingat-ingat dulu."

Xiumin terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak Chen."

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada. Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Ne!"

Chen dan Xiumin membawa koper masing-masing untuk meninggalkan ruangan penginapan itu. Mereka pun berjalan menuju lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Kalian tahu apa yang tadi diributkan mereka berdua? Ya, itu tentang beberapa pakaian Xiumin yang tidak sengaja tercampur di dalam koper Chen. Jadi butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk membongkar koper Chen dan memasukkan pakaian Xiumin ke dalam kopernya. Ya cukup menguras waktu untuk pergi lebih dahulu ke Bandara. Dan setelah Chen dan Xiumin masuk ke dalam lift, Xiumin ingat sesuatu.

"Chen, passport ku tertinggal di atas lemari!"

"Ya Hyung, katanya sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal,"

"Aku baru ingat tadi,"

"Hahhh... ya sudah, kita kembali lagi."

"Ayo cepat Chen, lari!" Ucap Xiumin sambil berlari meninggalkan Chen di belakang.

"Xiumin Hyung, selalu saja ada yang tertinggal walaupun aku sudah mengingatkanya. Semoga saja, kita tidak terlambat ke Bandara. Tetapi, walaupun begitu... aku tetap mencintainya. Saranghae Xiumin Hyung!" Batin Chen sambil tersenyum lembut.

**TBC**

**Ini FF yang sudah pernah di publish, ada sebagian cerita yang juga sudah di publish. Karena FF ini pernah di hapus oleh admin FFn. Tapi waktu publish masih chapter 1 sih, itupun masih setengahnya jadi belum di lanjut sampai selesai. Mungkin aja ada yang minat membaca FF ini sampai selesai. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, semoga semua menyukainya. Last,**

**Review, please?**

**-Kay-**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Secret Agent

Genre : Romance/Crime, Litle Humor

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

Cast : EXO member and Other.

Warning : Boys Love/BL/YAOI, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Typho(s), cerita yang kurang menarik, GaJe, dll.

Note Author : Hallo.. Newbie Author here. Salam kenal kakak-kakak semua. Ini FF pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuan dan dukunganya. Saya juga masih perlu kritik dan saran dari kakak-kakak semua. And the last,

**IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE LEAVE THE PAGE**

Summary : Sebuah agen rahasia yang menamai diri mereka EXO, di beri misi untuk melindungi anak Sang Presiden dari bahaya yang akan mengancamnya. This is EXO fanfic with EXO official pairing/YAOI/Mind to RnR?

**~HAPPY READING~**

**Chapter Two :**

**China, Beijing. At 00.00am**

**Wednesday, 22 October 20XX**

**-Restaurant Vain-**

"Baiklah, apakah semua sudah berkumpul?" Ucap Kris dengan nada suara yang sangat tegas.

"Sudah Leader," Jawab Tao selaku menjadi partnernya.

"Oke, pertama-tama kalian sudah tahu mengapa kita disini?" –Kris

"Ne." Ucap semua Agent yang berada di dalam ruangan khusus. Yap, mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah restaurant yang besar dan mewah. Mereka menempati lantai 3, yaitu ruangan yang hanya bisa di tempati oleh orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Baguslah, jadi kita langsung to the point saja." Ucap Kris menanggapi.

"Leader yang SPJ." Batin semua orang disana kecuali Kris, iyalah orang Kris leadernya. Tapi mungkin saja Kris juga menyadari bahwa dia itu SPJ.#PLAKK .. Ada yang tau apa itu SPJ? Itu adalah singkatan dari Suka Pete Jengkol#PLAKK.. Maksud saya Singkat Padat dan Jelas.

"Kita akan melakukan misi baru, misi ini perintah langsung dari Presdir Choi. Kalian tahu siapa dia bukan?" –Kris

"Bukankah dia adalah Presiden Korea Selatan?" Ucap salah satu orang disana, Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan misi kita adalah melindungi 3 anak kesayanganya."

"Leader, boleh aku bertanya?" Ucap namja bermata bulat, Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan,"

"Apa kita akan menjadi seperti bodyguard begitu?"

"Ya, tapi tidak hanya menjadi bodyguard saja."

"Lalu, selain itu apa lagi?" Tanya namja berkulit sedikit gelap, Jongin atau biasa disebut Kai.

"Kita akan menghadapi para pengkhianat Hukum Negara yang bersangkutan pada salah satu anak Presdir Choi." Ucap Kris.

"Sehun, kau sudah membawa datanya bukan?" Lanjut Kris pada namja yang bernama Sehun.

"Tentu," Jawab Sehun singkat. Sikapnya memang begitu, terkecuali pada sang namjachingu (Read : Luhan) sikapnya akan berbalik 180 derajat.

Sehun pun menyerahkan data itu kepada Suho, sang wakil ketua EXO.

"Baiklah, aku akan membacakan data ini untuk kalian, dengarkan baik-baik. Ini adalah data identitas lengkap 3 anak Presdir Choi." Ucap Suho serius.

"Kita mulai dari Choi Siwon, anak pertama yang akan mencalonkan diri sebagai penerus perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Jepang. Usianya 26 tahun. Laki-laki, dan ia juga juga mahir dalam bela diri. Agent yang akan melindunginya adalah Wu Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongin, dan Do Kyungsoo." Suho berhenti sejenak lalu mulai melanjutkan.

"Selanjutnya, Choi Minho. Anak kedua Presdir Choi yang akan memasuki Universitas di London karena kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang bagus. Usianya 20 tahun. Laki-laki dan ia juga seorang yang atletis. Agent yang akan melindunginya adalah, Kim Jonmyoen, Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Minseok, dan Kim Jongdae." Suho pun berhenti sejenak lagi dan mulai melanjutkan kembali.

"Terakhir, Choi Jinri atau biasa dipanggil Sulli. Anak ketiga yang memulai karirnya dengan menjadi seorang Penyanyi dan Penulis. Perempuan yan sulit di tebak karena sifatnya yang cepat berubah-ubah. Usianya 19 tahun. Agent yang akan menemaninya adalah Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, dan Park Chanyeol. Sekian dan terima kasih(?)" Ucap Suho mengakhiri pembacaan pidato(?), bukan, tapi Data Identitas lebih tepatnya.

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti?" Tanya Kris

"Ne!" Ucap semua Agent.

"Kurasa, rapat kita kali ini hanya itu saja. Dan tentang pengkhianat hukum negara akan ku kabari secepatnya. Jadi, untuk sementara ini kalian hanya melindungi anak-anak Presdir Choi saja." Lanjut Kris.

"Oh iya, untuk pemimpin di setiap kelompok, aku ingin yang namanya tadi di panggil pertama kali itu adalah Leader-nya." Ucap Suho.

"MWOO?! A-aku jadi Leader?" Ucap Luhan.

"Ya. Memangnya kau keberatan Hyung?" Tanya Suho.

"Tidak juga sih. Ta-tapi.."

"Aku percaya padamu Hyung." Potong Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbarengan disertai dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Nah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja setuju. Kau tidak perlu tanya Sehun karna dia sudah merestui(?) mu Hyung." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah. Terimakasih pada kalian semua yang mau mempercayaiku."Ucap Luhan.

"Ne Hyung. Kami juga percaya padamu!"Ucap KaiSoo.

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Yah.. walaupun kau itu kadang kekanak-kanakan sih. Tapi kau mempunyai sifat dewasa Lu." Ucap Xiumin ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Chen dan Lay.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri rapat hari ini. Bersiap-siaplah karna kita akan berangkat besok." Ucap Kris mengakhiri rapat itu.

FIUHH..

Para Agent bernafas lega, mereka kira Kris ingat tentang liburan haram(?) itu.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kris tiba-tiba membuat Agent yang lain berhenti dari mari-pulang-tanpa-hukuman, bahkan Kai yang sudah di depan pintu keluar pun berhenti. (Kai jalanya cepet amat -_-").

"Aku hampir saja melupakan tentang liburan kalian itu." Ucap Kris

DEGG

"Oh tidak ternyata Kris ingat." Batin semua Agent.

"Sebenarnya aku belum bisa memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kalian," Ucap Kris.

FIUHH...

Para Agent bernafas lega (lagi).

"Tapi kukira Tao bisa." Lanjut Kris.

Dalam sekejap semua agent menatap was-was pada Tao.

"Emmm... aku hanya ingin gege semua dapat menyelesaikan misi dengan baik dan kalian bebas dari hukuman." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum imut.

"Oh Panda.. terimakasih!" Ucap para Agent riang gembira sambil bergantian memeluk Tao.

Semua orang berbahagia kecuali Kris yang mukanya asem.

"Hahh.. kalau bukan Baby Tao yang akan mengusulkan aku tak akan menerimanya. Padahal kan aku ingin memberi hukuman pada mereka agar mengerjakan semua dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di ruang kerjaku dan 1 minggu tanpa NC dari semua Uke." Batin Kris sambil ber-smirk ria.

"Haha.. aku bisa menghukum mereka lain kali. Tuhan selalu memberi keberuntungan untukku." Batin Kris berucap lagi dengan PD-nya.

Dan malam itu semua agent merayakan kebebasan mereka dari hukuman.

**Kediaman Presdir Choi, Korea Selatan.**

**At 10.00 am.**

**Thursday, 23 October 20XX**

Terlihat 3 buah mobil mewah berjalan pelan ke arah sebuah gerbang besar. Ya, itu adalah jalan utama untuk masuk ke kediaman Presdir Choi, seorang Presiden Korea Selatan yang di hormati dan disegani di Korea Selatan. 3 mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang, dan salah satu keamanan di sana mengetuk kaca mobil pertama decara perlahan. Kaca pun terbuka dan menampilkan si pengemudi yang tak lain adalah Kris, sang leader EXO.

"Annyeong, ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan?" Tanya seorang keamanan itu yang ber-nametag Lee Y.S .

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Presdir Choi." Ucap Kris dengan suara beratnya.

"Bolehkah saya melihat surat konfirmasinya?" Ucap Lee dengan sopan.

Kris pun memberikan dokumen yang ia terima tempo lalu.

Lee pun membaca dokumen itu dengan cepat dan cermat, sepertinya dia sudah terlatih. Setelah selesai Lee pun memberikan dokumen itu kembali kepada Kris.

"Ini Tuan. Sekarang anda boleh masuk dan memang kalian sedang di tunggu Pak Presdir." Ucap Lee ramah. Kemudian Lee memberi intruksi kepada penjaga gerbang agar membukakan gerbangnya. Dan gerbang pun terbuka, mobil mewah itu langsung melesat masuk ke perkarangan rumah besar nan mewah tersebut. Setelah memakirkan mobil mereka, semua Agent EXO keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk utama. Mereka berjalan dengan para leader Team(Kris, Suho, Luhan) masing-masing di depan, kemudian diikuti oleh anggota yang lainya. Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk, seorang perempuan sepertinya menunggu mereka berada tepat didepan pintu. Perempuan itu berpakaian rapi, rambut yang di kuncir kuda, dan lumayan tinggi itu tersenyum ramah.

"Annyeong." Ucap perempuan itu sambil membungkukan badanya dan disambut dengan semua agent EXO.

"Saya BoA. Saya Leader Keamanan disini." Ucap BoA memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Mari, saya antar menuju ruangan Presir Choi." Lanjut BoA lalu melesat pergi berjalan di depan, sementara itu agen EXO mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka melewati ruang tamu yang cukup besar dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Mereka pun berhenti di depan sebuah lift.

"Saya hanya bisa mengantarkan sampai disini. Kalian naiklah lift ini menuju ruangan Presdir." Ucap BoA.

"Khamsahamnida," Ucap Suho sambil memberikan senyuman angelic-nya.

"Tidak masalah, itu sudah tugas saya. Baiklah, saya permisi." Ucap BoA dengan sopan dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan para Agent.

"Hyungdeul, ayo tunggu apa lagi. Ayo, masuk." Ucap Kai tidak sabaran.

"Tenanglah, Kai. Kita tunggu Kris Hyung masuk terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan. Dan Kai pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kris, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kita tidak segera masuk lift?" Tanya Luhan yang berada tepat disebelah Kris.

"Tenanglah. Aku merasakan ada yang memperhatikan kita." Ucap Kris dengan nada pelan, tetapi masih terdengar oleh yang lainya.

Kris pun memejamkan matanya, mencoba fokus pada pendengaranya.

"Tapi aku tidak merasakan langkah kaki orang lain selain kita." Ucap Lay yang juga terus menajamkan pendengaranya.

"Pendapatmu benar Hyung. Tetapi, aku juga merasakan ada yang tidak beres disini." Ucap Sehun.

"Yeollie, apakah kau juga merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, Baekki. Aku juga merasakan ada yang memperhatikan kita." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengawasi keadaan.

"Semuanya, berhatilah-hatilah. Lihat keadaan sekeliling kalian." Ucap Xiumin memberi intruksi pada semua yang ada disana. Ya walaupun Xiumin bukan Leader, tetapi Xiuminlah yang paling berumur dan paling banyak memberi perhatian pada semua dongsaeng-nya.

"Kris, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap Suho pada Kris yang masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Diam, dan tajamkan penglihatanmu." Ucap Kris yang langsung diangguki oleh Suho.

Seketika keadaan menjadi hening dan sedikt mencekam.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara tepukan tangan. Reflek, para Agent menoleh ke asal sumber suara seraya menyiapkan senjata mereka berupa sebuah _pistol_. Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang namja bertubuh tegap dan tinggi tapi tidaksetinggi Kris menyembul dari balik dinding pemisah antara lorong kanan dan kiri.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kris pada seseorang itu.

"Heii.. sopanlah sedikit. Seharusnya kita memberi ucapan salam terlebih dahulu," Ucap orang itu dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, jelaskan tujuanmu ada disini?" Ucap Tao dengan serius.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja." Ucap orang itu dengan santainya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumah ini?" Ucap Chen.

"Aku? Aku hanya memberi para petugas keamanan itu sedikit 'permainan' saja." Ucapnya santai.

"Teman-teman, aku merasa mengenal orang itu." Ucap Lay.

"Bukankah dia itu U-Know Yunho?" Ucap Luhan.

"Kau benar anak manis." Ucap U-Know yang sekarang sudah ada di depan Luhan dan berniat mengelus pipi Luhan. Tetapisebelum itu, Sehun sudah lebih dulu menepis tangan U-Know.

"Jangan sentuh dia," Ucap Sehun dingin.

"Jangan belama-lama, jelaskan ada maksud apa kau datang kemari?" Ucap Kris sambil menodongkan _pistol_-nya.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Aku hanya ingin membawa 'anak' itu." Ucap U-know yang sekarang sudah ada di tempatnya semula.

"Cepat sekali dia berpindah tempat." Batin Kyungsoo sedikit tidak percaya.

"Anak? Siapa yang kau maksud 'anak' itu?" Ucap Tao bingung.

"Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan-..."

"U-Know," Ucap seseorang memanggil nama U-know.

Semua orang yang ada disana termasuk U-know menoleh ke asal suara seseorang yang memanggil-nya. Dan seseorang lain menyembul dari lorong sebelah kiri. Dia seorang namja tampan dan berpostur tubuh yang tinggi.

"Oh, kau Max. Sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?" Ucap U-Know ramah.

"Hn. Ayo, kita pergi." Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil 'Max' itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita ada masalah kecil disini." Ucap U-Know pada Max.

"Apa masalahnya?" Ucap Max dingin.

"Mereka. Kau mau membantuku bukan?" Ucap U-Know sambil mengarahkan sudut matanya pada para Agent EXO.

"Baiklah," Ucap Max.

"Mereka itu.. TVXQ bukan?" Tanya Lay.

"Ya, mereka salah satu pengkhianat hukum negara. Dan kelompok TVXQ ini yang paling terkenal kehebatanya." Ucap Suho.

"Jadi berhati-hatilah." Tambah Kris.

"Misi akan segera dimulai.."

**TBC**

**Pertama-tama saya meminta maaf pada semua Reader dan para pembaca sekalian, karena terlalu lama Update.**

**Kedua terimakasih bagi yang sudah meriview, favorite, dan follow juga ya.**

**Entahlah, kadang-kadang Kay lupa kalau Kay sekarang udah jadi Author :D**

**Sorry for long wait this FF all! **

**Oke, kita balas review readers ya :**

**SooBaby123 2 : Ah, ini sudah lanjut **** Maaf saya telat update ya.. Terimakasih, review again please? **

**Baby kyungie : Terimakasih, ini udah lanjut.. Maaf saya update lama banget ya **

**Mind to review again please?**

**Tania3424 : Ini chap 2 nya... Maaf lama banget updatenya ya **

**Rara Byun : Ah, terimakasih kalau begitu. Ini lanjutanya. Maaf lama sekali Kay updatenya ya **

**Putriii : Pertanyaan mu sudah terjawab di chap ini ya **** Maaf lama banget updatenya..**

**Ajib4ff : Maaf Kay lama banget lanjutnya.. Ini lanjutan ceritanya **

**Wookiecha8797 : Terimakasih sudah menyukai ff ini ya.. Maaf lama update ya **

**Guest : Ini sudah dilanjut ya **** Terimakasih.. Maaf saya lama update FF nya ,**

**Xihun : Sudah dilanjut **** Maaf saya lama update **

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : Ini Lanjutanya **** Maaf menunggu lama ya **

**cassieYJS : Ini chap 2nya.. semoga suka **** Maaf lama updatenya ya..**

**Han Nae Li : Ah, terimakasih.. Ini lanjutanya **** Maaf lama sekali ya updatenya **

**Lisnana1 :Ini sudah lanjut **** Maaf lama update nya ya **

**Oke, terimakasih banyak yang sudah meriview di chap sebelumnya.**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan, dan semua menyukainya. **

**And the Last,**

**Review, please?**

**~Kay~**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Secret Agent

Genre : Romance/Crime, Litle Humor

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

Cast : EXO member and Other.

Warning : Boys Love/BL/YAOI, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Typho(s), cerita yang kurang menarik, GaJe, dll.

Note Author : Hallo.. Newbie Author here. Salam kenal kakak-kakak semua. Ini FF pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuan dan dukunganya. Saya juga masih perlu kritik dan saran dari kakak-kakak semua. And the last,

**IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE LEAVE THE PAGE**

Summary : Sebuah agen rahasia yang menamai diri mereka EXO, di beri misi untuk melindungi anak Sang Presiden dari bahaya yang akan mengancamnya. This is EXO fanfic with EXO official pairing/YAOI/Mind to RnR?

**~HAPPY READING~**

**Chapter Three :**

"Kai, kau tau sesuatu lain dari TVXQ?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu Hyung. Biasanya para pengkhianat hukum negara selalu menutup identitas prribadinya. Jadi, sebelum menjadi salah satu anggota hukum negara mereka hanya memberikan identitas palsu." Jelas Kai.

"Keterlaluan sekali." Timpal Chen.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan Kris?" Ucap Suho.

"Baiklah, semuanya dengarkan baik-baik. Tim ku tetap disini, sedangkan Tim yang lain mencari target masing-masing." Ucap Kris.

"Baik!" Jawab semua Agent kompak.

"Dan, lakukan mulai dari sekarang!" Perintah Kris.

Langsung saja semua Agent berpencar mencari target masing-masing bersama dengan Tim mereka.

"Ya! Kalian ingin kabur _eoh_?" Ucap U-Know.

"Sudahlah,biarkan mereka pergi." Ucap Max pada U-Know.

"Baiklah, jadi kita akan mulai dari siapa?" Ucap U-Know menantang.

"Ya! Jangan bergerak dari tempat kalian!" Ucap seseorang dari belakang TVXQ.

U-Know dan Max pun menoleh ke arah belakang mereka, dan di sana sudah ada 3 orang _namja _berpakaian lengkap polisi. Mungkin mereka memang polisi. Ya, lebih tepatnya polisi khusus.

"Woo.. kita bertemu lagi tenyata. Apa kabar kalian?" Ucap U-Know.

"Jangan berbasa-basi. Kalian pergilah cari Presdir Choi, kami Polisi Khusus yang juga berpihak pada kalian." Ucap _namja _yang bername-tag _Lee Jinki_ kepada para Agent EXO.

"Dan, biarkan penjahat ini kami yang akan mengurusnya." Tambah _namja _di sebelah Jinki, _Kim Jonghyun_.

"Baiklah, kami percayakan padamu." Ucap Kris lalu membawa para anggota Team-nya pergi dari sana.

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. Kalian mengganggu acara kami." Ucap U-Know tidak suka.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Kalian hanya bertiga?. Bukankah seharusnya kalian berempat?" Ucap Max menyindir.

"Ya! Jangan bahas tentang itu!" Ucap polisi yang sedari tadi hanya diam, _Kim Kibum. _

"Ah, kau benar Max. Siapa namanya? Min? Taemin _eoh_?" Ucap U-Know.

"Ya! Jangan bahas tentang Taeminnie! Bagaimanapun juga Minnie menjadi seperti sekarang gara-gara kalian!" Ucap Kibum atau lebih akrab disapa Key dengan emosi.

"Key, tenangkanlah dirimu." Ucap Jonghyun pada Key.

"Maaf, kami _melakukanya _karna kami memang sengaja." Ucap Max meremehkan.

"Argh! Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian kali ini. Kalian harus bertanggung jawab untuk negara dan juga untuk Taeminnie." Ucap Jinki yang sering dipanggil Onew, hampir terbawa emosi.

"_Cih_, maaf saja. Kami menolak." Ucap Max.

"Oke, semuanya. Kami harus pamit. Karna _leader _kami memanggil. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu." Ucap U-Know dan langsung melesat pergi diikuti Max di belakangnya.

"Ya! Jangan lari kalian!" Ucap Onew ingin mengejar mereka sebelum Jonghyun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hyung, Key mengalami depresi lagi." Ucap Jonghyun dengan nada khawatir.

"Hahh.. baiklah. Kita bawa Key pulang." Ucap Onew sambil menggendong Key di punggungnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan para Agent tadi?" Tanya Jonghyun.

"Biarkanlah. Aku tau mereka diperintah langsung oleh Presdir Choi. Dan kita akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi kalau Key sudah baikan." Ucap Onew sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Jonghyun langsung mengikuti Onew pergi.

**/SUHO TEAM SIDE/**

" Chen, kita harus kemana sekarang?" Ucap Xiumin pada Chen yang sedang memegang alat pelacak.

"Kita naik tangga menuju lantai tiga." Ucap Chen sambil memasukan alat pelacak itu ke dalam saku jasnya. Karna alat pelacak itu ukuran nya sangat kecil.

Chen, Xiumin, Lay, dan Suho pun menaiki lantai tiga. Mereka menemukan 3 buah pintu.

"Kita masuk ke pintu mana Hyung?" Tanya Lay pada Suho.

"Kita mulai dari pintu yang disebelahnya vas bunga." Jawab Suho yang langsung dikerjakan oleh yang lain.

Lay pun mengetuk pintu itu. Tetapi, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Xiumin pun mencoba mengetuk pintu itu agak keras. Lalu,

PRANGG

Ada sesuatu barang yang pecah dari dalam.

"Hyung, kita dobrak saja pintu ini." Ucap Chen pada Suho.

" Baiklah. Lay dan Xiumin Hyung menyingkirlah dari pintu." Ucap Suho yang langsung diangguki oleh Lay dan Xiumin.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.."

BRRAKK

Pintu pun terbuka dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dan setelah itu, mereka bertemu dengan seorang _namja _tinggi dan tampan sedang membereskan pecahan kaca yang ada di lantai. Setelah beres, _namja_ itu pun menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati para Agent yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Ku kira ada apa. Ternyata, hanya memecahkan gelas?" Batin Suho, Lay, Chen, dan Xiumin.

"Ya! Kalian siapa dan sedang apa di kamarku?!" Ucap _namja_ itu kaget.

"Ehm.. Maaf kami lancang masuk kekamar anda. Apa anda Choi Minho?" Ucap Suho.

"Bukan. Aku Choi Siwon. Minho itu adikku, dan kalian sendiri siapa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Perkenalkan, kami adalah bodyguard yang diperintahkan langsung oleh Appa mu."

"Oh, begitu. Ku kira siapa." Ujar Siwon lega. Ia kira mereka adalah penjahat yang akan menculiknya.

Mengapa Suho hanya memperkenalkan mereka adalah bodyguard saja? Padahal mereka itu adalah Agent rahasia yang di perintah Presdir Choi. Ya, karena sebelum pergi ke rumah Presdir, mereka diberitahu oleh asisten pribadi Presdir Choi agar mereka hanya memberitahu kepada anaknya bahwa mereka hanyalah bodyguard yang akan melindunginya beberapa waktu(sampai misi menangkap pengkhianat hukum negara selesai).

"Oh ya, Tuan. Adikmu ada dimana?" Tanya Lay.

"Tidak usah formal begitu. Panggil saja Siwon. Minho sedang tidak ada dirumah. Memangnya ada perlu apa denganya?" Tanya Siwon heran.

Suho dan kawan-kawan(asikk.. bahasanya nih author#PLAKK)pun menjelaskan bahwa seharusnya mereka menjadi bodyguard untuk Choi Minho. Dan Siwon sendiri harusnya oleh Tim Kris.

"Oh begitu. Lebih baik kalian tunggu disini saja dulu sambil menunggu adikku."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Suho.

"Tidak masalah."

**/LUHAN TEAM SIDE/**

"Ayo, kita ke lantai dasar!" Ucap Chanyeol semangat.

"Ya! Kenapa kita tidak ke lantai atas saja Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak setuju.

"Betul Baekhyun Hyung. Kenapa kita tidak ke atas saja sih," Ucap Sehun.

"Hey, kamar _noona_-ku itu selalu di lantai dasar," Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hehh?! Chanyeol. Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan _noona_-mu?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ishh, Hyung. Target kita seorang _yeojya_ kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Benar. Lalu?" Tanya Luhan kembali.

"Nah, _noona_-ku pun begitu. Biasanya setiap _yeojya_ mempunyai kesamaan yang sama. Dan, itu artinya Sulli-ssi juga berada di bawah." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Hehh?! Memangnya bisa diartikan seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tentu saja. Percayalah pada Park Chanyeol yang jenius ini." Ucap Chanyeol bangga.

"Halah, terlalu percaya diri kau Park Chanyeol. Jadi, bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya Baekhun pada Luhan.

"Ya kalau begitu, kita ikuti Chanyeol saja." Ucap Luhan santai.

"MWOO?!" Ucap Baekhyun dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Ah, Hyung. Kau memang Hyung yang paling baik." Ucap Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Luhannie Hyung, kenapa kau percaya saja dengan ucapan tiang listrik itu?" Ucap Sehun.

"Ya tidak ada salahnya bukan kita saling mempercayai. Semua orang berhak berpendapat bukan? Lagipula, kita ini satu Tim." Ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan keluarkan senyum itu. Aku menyerah." Batin Sehun dan Baekhyun berbarengan (lagi).

"Hahh.. Baiklah Hyung." Ucap Baekhyun dan Sehun berbarengan (lagi).

"Terimakasih Sehunnie, Baekkie." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk mereka secara bergantian.

"Yosh! Ayo kita ke lantai dasar!" Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat kembali.

BUAGGHH

Dua buah sepatu melayang ke arah kepala Chanyeol. Itu adala sepatu Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Berisik, bodoh." –Baekhyun.

"Awas saja kau tiang listrik." –Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Sehun pun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, mereka memang begitu Channie." Ucap Luhan menyemangati Chanyeol yang masih mengusap kepalanya.

"Ne, Hyung. Aku tau mereka hanya iri padaku. Hahaha.." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan kembali ke lantai dasar.

Dan Luhan pun hanya CENGO.

"Dia itu normal kan?" Batin Luhan yang gak nyambung. #PLAKK, abaikan.

Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu ruangan lantai dasar.

Baekhyun pun mengetuk pintu itu. Dan terdengar sahutan..

"Tunggu sebentar."

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang _yeojya _cantik dan cukup tinggi.

"Kalian siapa?" Ucapnya tidak ramah.

"Kami bodyguard baru anda." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis (lagi).

"Oh, tidak. Dia imut sekali!." Batin _yeojya_ itu berteriak dengan gajenya.

"Oh, begitu. Ayo masuk." Ucap _yeojya _itu dingin.

"Tahan Sulli, tahan dirimu. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kendali." Batin _yeojya_ itu yang ternyata adalah Sulli.

Merekapun duduk di sofa yang disediakan di kamar Sulli.

"Jadi, apa anda Choi Jinri?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne. Apa kalian suruhan Appa-ku?" Tanya Sulli masih dingin.

"Benar." Jawab Sehun dengan dingin. (Udah biasa kalau Sehun dingin kepada orang yanng belum dikenalnya).

"Gila. Dia lebih dingin daripada diriku." Batin Sulli.

"Aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri one by one." Ucap Sulli pada HunHan dan BaekYeol.

"Saya Luhan." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. (Udah biasa Luhan ramah kepada orang yang dikenal maupun tidak di kenal).

"Oh, namanya Luhan. Gila, dia cantik(?) sekali!" Batin Sulli gaje.

"Saya Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum imutnya.

"Argh! Senyumnya imut sekali!" Batin Sulli gaje (lagi).

"Saya Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jari.

"Akhh! Dia tampan sekali!" Batin Sulli berulah lagi.

"Sehun." Ucap Sehun singkat.

"Gila! Keren bangett!" Btin Sulli berulah yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku tidak tahan!" Batin Sulli berkata lagi.

"Kyaaa! Senang bertemu dengan kalian! Kenalkan aku Sulli! Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama ya! Ah, senangnya!" Ucap Sulli bahagia sambil memeluk HunHan dan BaekYeol bergantian.

"Apakah ini yang namanya 'Perempuan yan sulit di tebak karena sifatnya yang cepat berubah-ubah' ?" Batin HunHan dan BaekYeol bertanya-tanya.

**/KRIS TEAM SIDE/**

Setelah Tim Kris pergi dari TVXQ, Kris dan kawan-kawan pergi menaiki _lift _yang tadi diberitahu oleh Leader Keamanan-BoA- tadi. Mereka pun berbicang-bincang di dalam _lift_.

"Hyung, bagaimana TVXQ bisa masuk ke dalam rumah ini? Padahal ku lihat, penjagaan di rumah cukup ketat loh." Ucap Kai heran.

"Ne, aku juga berpikiran begitu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Hahh.. aku pun tak tahu." Jawab Kris.

"Pikiran ku saja, atau Gege berpikiran sama sepertiku?." Tanya Tao pada Kris, Kai, dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu apa Tao-ah?" Ujar Kris.

"Begini, aku merasa BoA-_sshi _adalah bagian dari pengkhianat hukum negara." Ucap Tao yang membuat Kris, Kai, dan Kyungsoo kaget.

"Bagaimana kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak tahu. Pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di kepala ku." Jawab Tao.

"Hhaa.. Aku jadi semakin bingung saja." Ujar Kyungsoo.

TING

Pintu _lift_ pun terbuka, KrisTao dan Kaisoo keluar dari _lift_. Di sini, di tempat yang mereka pijak ini, banyak aura yang tidak menyenangkan. Lagipula, penerangan di ruangan ini pun redup. Di depan mereka terdapat seperti meja kerja yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas dan dokumen. Mereka pun melangkah menuju meja itu. Ada sebuah cangkir kopi yang masih terisi penuh dan asap yang mengepul dari cangkir tersebut.

"Sepertinya, kopi ini masih panas," Ucap Tao saat memegang cangkit kopi itu.

"Kalau begitu, kopi ini baru saja dibuat beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum kita sampai di ruangan ini." Ucap Kai memberi kesimpulan.

"Mungkinkah, ini milik Presdir Choi? Lagipula, tidak ada orang disini." Ucap Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan ini.

"Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kopi ini." Ucap Kris sambil memperhatikan kopi itu.

"Kalian mundurlah," Ucap Kris yang diangguki oleh Kai, Tao, dan juga Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kai, Tao, dan Kyungsoo mundur, Kris mengambil _pistol_-nya dan membidik ke arah kopi tersebut. Lalu,

DOORR

Kris menembak cangkir kopi tersebut. Dan cangkir itu pun pecah serta cairan kopinya yang menyebar kemana-mana.

"Tao, coba kau rasakan cairan kopi itu." Ucap Kris pada Tao.

Tao pun mengangguk dan jari telunjuknya merasakan cairan kopi yang sudah tersebar dimana-mana. Setelah Tao merasakanya, ia mencium bau kopi tersebut.

"I-ini, bukanlah kopi." Ucap Tao.

"Kopi ini, sudah di campur dengan racun yang dapat membuat sistem organ tubuh melemah dan beberapa saat kemudian orang yang meinum kopi ini akan mati." Lanjut Tao.

"Aku sudah melihat dari warna dan baunya yang sangat menyengat." Ucap Kris yang ternyata mempunyai indra penciuman yang tajam.

"Jadi, kita terlambat." Lanjut Kris.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kai kurang mengerti.

"Presdir Choi, sudah tidak ada disini. Dan kau tau saat U-Know menyebut 'ingin membawa anak itu' aku berpikir, U-Know bukanlah mencari Presdir Choi." Ucap Kris.

"Lalu siapa yang dimaksud oleh U-Know?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Gege, aku menemukan ini." Ucap Tao yang membawa kertas yang sudah terkena cairan kopi tadi.

Kris pun membaca isi kertas itu.

"Kris Hyung, apa yang ada di dalam kertas itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepo.#PLAK

"Baca saja." Ucap Kris menyerahkan kertas pada Kai.

"Presdir Choi, akan menjemput Choi Junhong di Bandara?" Ucap Kai heran.

"Siapa itu Choi Junhong? Apakah anak dari Presdir Choi juga?" Tanya Tao.

"Ini semakin rumit saja." Ujar Kyungsoo yang lelah dengan kejadian ini.

"Kita harus menemui yang lainnya. Dan, kita akan mengadakan rapat kembali. Ayo, pergi." Ucap Kris yang diangguki oleh Kai, Tao dan Kyungsoo. Mereka pun pergi menemui yang lainnya.

**TBC**

**Halo, Readers! Kay bawa lanjutan FF-nya nih. Maaf kalau lama ya ^-^.**

**Habisnya, mau update awal bulan tapi pulsa modem Kay abis. Jadi maaf ya kalau lama.**

**Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Ceritanya makin rumit ya? Tenang, teka-teki ini akan dibahas di chap-chap selanjutnya.**

**By the way, adakah yang bisa menebak teka-teki di chap ini?**

**Maaf, semuanya. Kay gak bisa bales Review kalian kali ini. Maaf ya#bow#.**

**Kay, lagi banyak tugas menjelang UKK.**

**Terimakasih banyak ya, yang udah review dan juga yang suka sama cerita ini. Seneng banget rasanya.**

**Semoga semua suka ya ^_^**

**Last,**

**Review, please?**

**-Kay-**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Secret Agent

Genre : Romance/Crime, Litle Humor

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik mereka masing-masing, saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

Cast : EXO member and Other.

Warning : Boys Love/BL/YAOI, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, Typho(s), cerita yang kurang menarik, GaJe, dll.

**IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE LEAVE THE PAGE**

Summary : Sebuah agen rahasia yang menamai diri mereka EXO, di beri misi untuk melindungi anak Sang Presiden dari bahaya yang akan mengancamnya.

**~HAPPY READING~**

**Chapter Four :**

**EXO Mansion, Korea Selatan.**

**Friday, 24 October 20XX**

"Hyung,"

"Waeyo?"

"Kalau aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, kau mau berjanji satu hal?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja Hyung,"

"Memangnya kau mau aku berjanji untuk apa, hm?"

"Kau harus menjaga Eomma dan Appa, ne?"

"Baiklah, itu memang kewajibanku."

"Aku memegang janjimu Hyung. Promise?"

"Promise!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah atap kamarnya.

"Hah.. Mimpi itu kembali lagi." Pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya, tetapi cara itu tidak berhasil untuk membuat dirinya tertidur kembali. Kemudian Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak dan nafas yang teratur. Pikiran Baekhyun yang ingin membangunkanya seketika lenyap karena melihat wajah yang damai itu, ia tidak tega membangunkanya.

Baekhyun pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia menuruni tangga karena memang kamarnya(dan Chanyeol) berada di lantai atas. Ia menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas, lalu meminum air mineral yang tersedia dalam botol. Setelah dirasa sudah terpenuhi dahaganya, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Mungkin saja ada film seru di televisi. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, ia mendapati Kris yang sedang serius dengan laptopnya.

"Kris Hyung,"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Kris mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun pun duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet dengan gambar panda di tengahnya. Tentu saja, di samping Kris. Lalu ia pun mennyalakan televisi dengan frekuensi suara yang kecil, agar yang lainya tidak terbangun.

"Hyung, tidak tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih fokus pada film yang sedang di tayangkan.

"Insomnia." Jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya.

"Oh," Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri?" Kali ini Kris yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hyung?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Kris lewat ekor matanya.

"_Hack_"

"Tapi, kau tidak ahli soal meng-_hack_ data Hyung."

"Aku tahu,"

"Hanya ingin mencobanya." Lanjut Kris.

"Tidak meminta bantuan pada Sehun? Dia seorang _Hacker _yang handal."

"Aku tidak mau beradu mulut dengan 'rusa' itu, karena mengganggu namjachingunya."

"Haha, kau benar Hyung."

"Lagipula, ini sudah pukul 4 pagi. Mungkin Luhan Hyung akan segera bangun." Lanjut Baekhyun masih fokus pada film-nya.

"Hn,"

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka, seorang namja cantik yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya. Terkesan imut sekali untuk namja yang memang sudah beranjak 'dewasa' itu.

"Pagi Hyung," Ucap Baekhyun pada namja tadi-Luhan.

"Pagi Baekki-ah. Eh, tumben sekali sudah bangun." Jawab Luhan yang keheranan, karena Baekhyun adalah salah satu member yang jarang bangun pagi. Tentu saja, seorang lagi adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi Hyung. Jadi aku menemani Kris Hyung." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kris, kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Luhan pada Kris yang terlihat sedang membereskan laptopnya.

"Hn," Jawab Kris malas.

"Huh, kau ini kan Leader. Seharusnya kau menjaga kesehatanmu, Kris." Ucap Luhan menasehati.

"Hahaha, memangnya enak diceramahi pagi-pagi oleh 'rusa'?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menertawai Kris.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'rusa' hah!?" Teriak Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Siapa sekarang yang sedang dimarahi?" Ucap Kris tertawa meremehkan.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian ributkan? Ini masih terlalu pagi!" Ucap Kyungsoo yang baru bangun karena suara ribut di ruang tengah.

"Umma! Luhan Hyung memarahi ku." Ucap Baekhyun manja sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar 100%.

"Siapa suruh kau seenaknya memanggilku 'rusa'?"

"Karena kau memang mirip, deer." –Kris.

"Ya! Diam kau dragon!"

"Diam!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Ia jengkel dengan para Hyung-nya yang kekanak-kanakan. Padahalkan, mereka sudah beranjak 'dewasa'. Dan lagi, mereka sudah membangukan tidurnya yang nyenyak dan bermimpi indah.

"Diamlah, Hyung-_deul_. Kalian ini sudah dewasa. Ingatlah umur, dan jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Suara ribut kalian akan membangunkan yang lain." Kyungsoo mulai berceramah.

"Ne.." Luhan, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas. Sedangkan Kris? Hanya menganggap itu biasa saja. Seharusnya kan, Luhan yang menceramahi Baekhyun dan Kris. Tapi, kenapa ia juga yang kena? Pikir Luhan.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke dapur." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kris.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka lagi. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kris pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Lay?" Ucap KrisLuBaek berbarengan.

"Pagi." Ujar Lay sambil tersenyum manis yang memperlihatkan _dimple_-nya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Lay.

"Dapur." Jawab KrisLuBaek berbarengan (lagi).

"Baiklah, aku akan membatunya," Ucap Lay.

"Anyway, kalian serasi sekali." Lanjut Lay berlari ke dapur sambil cekikikan.

Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung melihat Kris, Baekhyun melihat Kris, dan Kris pun menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Masih tampan Sehunnie," Pikir Luhan.

"Chanyeol lebih tampan daripada Kris Hyung." Pikir Baekhyun.

"Lebih imut Baby Panda Tao daripada mereka berdua." Pikir Kris.

Mereka pun bergidik ngeri bila mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

"Bisa-bisa aku akan dikira adiknya karena tinggi badanya yang menjulang itu." – Luhan.

"Aku akan sering di-kacangin-bila mempunyai kekasih dingin seperti dia." – Baekhyun.

"Aku akan selalu mendengarkan ceramah setiap harinya." – Kris.

Mereka pun bertatapan kembali, dan pergi melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

**07.00 am.**

Di sebuah meja makan panjang yang dipenuhi oleh roti dan susu. Yap, para Agent dan juga anak-anak Presdir Choi akan sarapan pagi bersama. Yang biasanya hanya para Agent saja yang makan di meja panjang itu, dengan kehebohan berebut makanan, mengambil jatah orang lain, sibuk dengan makananya sendiri, dan berbagai aktivitas lainnya. Tetapi, sekarang para Agent harus bersikap lebih sopan dan juga makan dengan cara yang baik dan benar. Dan acara makan pagi bersama itupun di sertai oleh dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya tangan dan mulut mereka yang sedang mengunyah makanan saja yang bergerak.

Oh ya, hampir saja melupakan sesuatu. Anak – anak Presdir Choi untuk sementara ini tinggal di mansion para Agent EXO, mengingat kejadian tentang TVXQ yang dapat dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam Kediaman Presdir Choi. Jadi, untuk meningkatkan perlindungan terhadap anak – anaknya, Kris berinisiatif untuk membawa Choi-_sibling_ untuk tinggal sementara di mansion agar lebih aman dan terkendali. Tentu saja, di izinkan oleh Presdir Choi sendiri. Dan pagi ini, adalah hari pertama para Agent untuk mengawal - atau lebih tepatnya melindungi para _Client_ masing-masing.

"Baiklah. Bagi yang sudah selesai sarapan, dipersilahkan untuk menjalani aktivitasnya yang sekarang akan di temani oleh para bodyguard baru anda." Ucap Suho dengan sopan.

"Dan untuk para bodyguard, di harapkan untuk bisa menjalankan perintah atasan dengan baik." Lanjut Suho.

"Baik." Ujar semua Agent kompak.

"Aku selesai," Ucap Siwon seraya bangkit dari meja makan.

Dan Agent yang menemani nya adalah Tim Kris.

"Kami duluan." Ucap Siwon yang di ikuti oleh Kris dan kawan – kawan.

"Aku juga selesai," Ucap Sulli semangat, karena akan di dampingi oleh bodyguard baru yang imut – imut sekaligus tampan, dan ia akan pamer pada teman – temanya. -_-"

"Ayo, berangkat." Ujar Sulli yang diangguki oleh Luhan dan kawan – kawan.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Minho.

"Anda akan pergi kuliah?" Tanya Suho pada Minho yang masih mengenakan pakaian santainya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ada kelas hari ini." Jawab Minho santai.

"Kalau begitu, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Lay.

"Emm.. untuk saat ini tidak ada. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Minho seraya menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Aku akan ke kamar, ne?"

"Baik Tuan Muda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Choi Group Cooperation.**

Salah satu Perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan, yaitu Perusahaan milik Presiden Korea Selatan yang sekarang dikelola oleh anak Presdir itu sendiri- Choi Siwon. Tampak Siwon memasuki Perusahaan yang megah itu diikuti oleh bodyguard barunya di belakangnya. Mereka pun menaiki lift untuk mencapai lantai paling atas, menuju ruangan Siwon.

"Pagi Tuan Muda." Ucap seorang namja mungil yang manis, dan dia adalah salah satu asisten Siwon.

"Pagi juga, Sungmin-_ssi._" Ujar Siwon dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya.

"Apa Kibum_-ssi_ sudah datang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tentu, Kibum-_ssi_ datang tepat waktu seperti biasa."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke ruanganku dulu ne." Ucap Siwon.

"Silahkan." Ucap Sungmin sambil membukakan pintu ruangan khusus atasan.

Siwonpun masuk ke dalam ruangan meninggalkan Sungmin, Kris dan kawan – kawan.

"Apa kalian bodyguard baru?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kris dan kawan – kawan.

"Ne, kami baru." Jawab Kyungsoo ramah.

"Perkenalkan, saya Lee Sungmin. Saya salah satu asisten Tuan Muda Choi." Ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukan badanya formal.

"Saya Kyungsoo."

"Kim Jongin."

"Zi Tao."

"Wu Fan."

"Ah, baiklah. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kami juga." Ucap Tao.

"Aku permisi dulu. Banyak urusan yang harus ku kerjakan di ruanganku. Permisi."

"Ne, silahkan."

Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kris dan kawan – kawan yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Siwon mengawasi.

"Hyung, kau haus tidak?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku tadi sudah minum." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Hyung, membawa minum tidak?"

"Tidak Kai. Disini dilarang membawa makanan atau minuman dari luar." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Aiissh, aku haus Hyung."

"Apa kau tidak sempat minum saat sarapan tadi?" Tanya Tao.

"Ne, habisnya klien kita itu makanya cepat sekali. Jadi aku tidak sempat minum." Ucap Kai.

PLETAKK

Kris memukul kepala Kai dengan tanganya.

"Jangan bicara macam – macam Kai."Ucap Kris datar.

"Sial, pukulanya keras sekali." Batin Kai sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa, Kai?" Tanya Tao.

"Tidak Hyung, aku baik." Jawab Kai.

"Kau ini. Untung saja Kris Hyung tidak mencekikmu Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo membantu Kai mengusap – usap kepala Kai.

"Hehe.. Mian Hyung."

"Issh, kau ini. Menyusahkan saja."

"Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan?"

PLETAKK

Pukulan mutlak dari Kyungsoo menutup penderitaan seoarang Kim Jongin.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Tanya Kris dingin.

"Maaf Kris Hyung, aku tidak akan membantu Kai lagi."

"Aissh, sial sekali nasibku pagi ini." Batin Kai.

"Oh iya, Ge. Siapa itu Kibum_-ssi_?" Tanya Tao.

"Sekretaris pribadi Choi Siwon." Jawab Kris santai.

"Oh begitu."

"Tao,"

"Ya, Ge?"

"Mulai besok kau akan belajar menembak."

"Tapi Ge, aku sudah cukup melindungi diriku sendiri dengan kemampuan _Wushu_-ku."

"Aku tahu. Ini hanya untuk tambahan pelajaran saja."

"Haruskah aku melakukanya Ge?"

"Tentu saja. Ini juga untuk kebaikanmu."

"Baiklah."

"Wahh.. Tao akan belajar menembak, ne?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang daritadi mendengarkan percakapan KrisTao tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang berbicara tidak jelas karena kehausan#ditendang.

"Ne Hyung." Jawab Tao riang.

"Kalau begitu, nanti kita bisa berlatih menembak bersama ya!"

"Tentu Kyungsoo Hyung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul International High School.**

Sulli dengan riangnya memasuki sekolahnya karena di dampingi oleh bodyguard barunya yang menurutnya imut – imut sekaligus tampan.

"Aiissh, aku tidak sabar untuk mengenalkan mereka pada teman – temanku." Pikir Sulli.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sulli sambil menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat para bodyguard nya yang menarik perhatian siswa – siswi lain yang melewati mereka.

"Tentu." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aiissh, dia cantik sekali." Batin Sulli berulah kembali.

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui umur kalian?" Tanya Sulli.

"Boleh saja. Umurku 23 tahun." – Luhan.

"Saya 21 tahun." – Baekhyun.

"Saya juga 21. Tapi lebih muda dari Baekhyun beberapa bulan." – Chanyeol.

"Saya 19 tahun." – Sehun.

"Oh begitu. Wahh.. aku seumuran dengan Sehun, ne?" Tanya Sulli.

"Ne." Ucap Sehun datar.

"Berarti aku harus memangil Chanyeol dengan Oppa, dan Luhan serta Baekhyun dengan Eonni." Ucap Sulli.

"Eh? Kenapa Eonni? Harusnya Oppa bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung yang diangguki Luhan juga.

"Karena kalian manis dan-... sudahlah. Kalian harus menuruti perkataanku bukan? Jadi turuti saja."

"Baiklah." Ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun pasrah.

Chanyeol yang daritadi menahan tawanya dan Sehun yang sesekali tersenyum.

"Mereka memang cantik." Batin Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Mereka pun sampai di depan ruang kelas Sulli.

"Sulli!" Teriak seorang _yeojya_ dari dalam kelas, sepertinya itu teman Sulli.

"Hai, Krystal!" Jawab Sulli pada yeojya yang berteriak- Krystal. Krystal pun menghampiri Sulli dan para Agent.

"Siapa mereka? Apa mereka bodyguard barumu?" Tanya Krystal pada Sulli.

"Yap. Perkenalkan yang ini Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun." Jawab Sulli.

"Salam kenal! Aku Jungsoo Jung, Panggil saja Krystal." Ucapnya riang karena bodyguard baru Sulli imut – imut sekaligus tampan.

"Salam kenal juga." Ucap para Agent berbarengan.

"Sulli, Krystal, Ayo masuk kelas. Ada tugas dari Kim Seosaengnim." Ucap _yeojya_ yang diketahui sebagai wakil ketua kelas- Victoria.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sulli dan Krystal berbarengan.

"Eum, Aku masuk kelas, ne?"

"Silahkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EXO Mansion.**

"Hahhh… membosankan sekali." Ucap Chen yang diangguki oleh Xiumin yang duduk disebelahnya.

Chen dan Xiumin sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Kalian sedang menonton apa?" Tanya Suho ikut bergabung dengan Chen dan Xiumin.

"TV Hyung. Tapi, tidak ada tayangan yang menarik." Jawab Chen bosan.

"Oh begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita _searching_ internet saja?" Tanya Suho.

"Memangnya kau mau mencari apa, Suho?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tentang Penghianat Negara,"

"Tapi, Minho-_ssi_ masih ada di dalam kamarnya Hyung."

"Hm, benar juga. Kita cari yang lain saja."

"Hei, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Lay yang baru saja datang dari dapur membuat Ice Lemon Tea untuk mereka berempat.

"Wow Hyung, kau tahu saja kalau kami sedang haus." Ucap Chen sambil memegang tenggorokan-nya.

"Eum.. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya untuk kita minum bersama." Jawab Lay sambil menaruh nampan berisi Ice Lemon Tea itu di meja dekat sofa.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Lay yang sudah duduk di samping Suho.

"Sebenarnya kami menonton TV, hanya saja tidak ada tayangan yang menarik untuk di tonton." Ucap Xiumin.

"Oh, begitu."

"Apa kau mempunyai saran Xing-ie?" Tanya Suho.

"Hei Chen, sepertinya ada yang ingin _lovey-dovey_ disini." Ucap Xiumin pelan.

"Yap. Kau benar Min. Lebih baik kita pindah tempat saja." Chen menanggapi.

"Ekhem, kami akan pindah tempat ne Hyung. Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu berdua. Kalau ada apa – apa panggil aku tiga kali Hyung." Ucap Chen seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Eoh? Apa maksudnya itu?." Tanya Suho heran.

"Haha, mohon dimaklum. Aku juga akan menyusul anak aneh itu. Selamat bersenang – senang." Ucap Xiumin sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menyusul Chen.

Lay hanya menundukan kepalanya- malu.

"Dan aku membawa minuman nya juga ya!" Lanjut Xiumin sambil membawa dua buah gelas Ice Lemon Tea- nya dan benar – benar pergi dari ruang tengah.

"Aisssh, mereka itu aneh sekali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- At ChanBaek side –

Baekhyun sedang berdiam diri di depan toilet khusus laki – laki di Sekolah Sulli. Kenapa ada disana? Karena, Baekhyun sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang katanya ingin buang air kecil. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak sendirian saja? Karena, Chanyeol yang memang ingin di temani atau ingin –modus- agar berduaan dengan Baekhyun. Dan Luhan menyetujui saja. Baekhyun hanya terdiam di depan toilet sambil memainkan Smartphone-nya. Tak lama, seseorang menarik tanganya agar masuk kedalam toilet dan bersembunyi di sudut dekat bilik. Dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ada ap –" Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya, Chanyeol sudah menyela.

"Sssstt! Dengarkan baik – baik." Ucap Chanyeol sangat pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan mencoba mendengarkan seseorang yang ada di bilik sebelah. Sepertinya orang ini sedang bertelepon.

"_Aissh.. Aku sedang di sekolah."_

" …_."_

"_Tidak bisakah kita bicarakan nanti saja saat istirahat?"_

" …_.."_

"_Kau ini. Baiklah, aku sudah melihat bodyguard baru Choi Sulli tadi pagi."_

Baekhyun membelakkan matanya. Apa orang ini salah satu dari pengkhianat Negara? Pikir Baekhyun.

"_Ya, seperti dugaanmu. Mereka adalah orang – orang itu. Sepertinya mereka membagi tugas menjadi beberapa kelompok."_

" …_.."_

"_Ya, aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa."_

CKLEK

Seseorang di dalam bilik itupun keluar dengan perlahan seraya melihat ke kanan dan kirinya, siapa tahu ada yang menguping percakapanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih bersembunyi di sudut bilik. Setelah orang itu pergi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari persembunyian.

"Apa orang tadi salah satu dari pengkhianat Negara?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang penting kita harus memberitahu ini pada Luhan Hyung." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya. Ayo kita pergi Yeol."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo! Kay bawa lanjutan Chapternya. Maaf kalau lama sekali update-nya.**

**Apa masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini?#gakada.**

**Tidak update sampai 2 bulan atau lebih mungkin.**

**Mohon maaf ya semuanya.**

**Dan sepertinya Kay akan 'SEMI-HIATUS' dikarenakan jadwal Online Kay yang akan dibatasi oleh Ortu. Ya, namanya juga udah kelas Sembilan, jadi harus lebih giat belajar lagi. #Kata Ortu.**

**Tapi, Kay akan tetap lanjut FF kok. Walaupun, agak lama mungkin.**

**Jadi, mohon pengertianya ya ^_^**

**Kay juga akan mengusahakan selalu update chapter – chapter berikutnya dan FF yang lain juga ^-^**

**Oke, kita bales Review dulu ya!**

**Kim Hyo Min : Ah, makasih banyak reviewnya ^_^ Diusahakan update cepet ya .. ^.^**

**Dian Deer : Terimakasih reviewnya. HunHan Shipper ya? ^-^ Kalau gitu, Kay juga Hunhan Shipper. ^_^**

**Ajib4ff : Terimakasih reviewnya ^_^ Apa terlau rumit bacanya? Pelan-pelan aja ^_^ Choi Junhong? Tunggu di next Chapter ya..**

**Jenny : Ah iya, di sini peran Yunho jadi antagonis. Makasih reviewnya, ini udah update ^_^**

**Rin : Makasih reviewnya ^_^ Kurang panjang kah? Apa chapter ini sudah panjang? Nanti akan di usahakan jadi lebih panjang ya..**

**Reina : Semua pertanyaan kamu, mungkin akan terjawab di chap selanjutnya. Terimakasih reviewnya ya ^_^**

**Tania3424 : Terimakasih reviewnya. Ini udah update ^_^**

**Yui the devil : Annyeong ^-^ Taemin sama Zelo mungkin akan diketahui di chap selanjutnya ya.. Dan, terimakasih reviewnya ^_^**

**Guest : Ini udah dilanjut ^-^ Terimakasih reviewnya ya..**

**Dunnome : Jawabanya mungkin ada di chap selanjutnya. Terimakasih reviewnya ya ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih semuanya! Bagi yang sudah me-review ataupun menyempatkan membaca cerita aneh ini.**

**And The Last,**

**Review, please?**

**-Kay-**


End file.
